Garras de Sangre
by Kris' Neckerchief
Summary: Su destino era una mierda. Simplemente eso. Le daba la ilusión de felicidad y luego se la arrebataba de sopetón, sin poder evitarlo, y al final siempre terminaba igual… solo. [Reto de cumpleaños para Ari's Madness, del foro ¡Siéntate!] Adv: muerte de personajes. Post-manga.


**Garras de sangre**

**Summary:** Su destino era una mierda. Simplemente eso. Le daba la ilusión de felicidad y luego se la arrebataba de sopetón, sin poder evitarlo, y al final siempre terminaba igual… solo. [Reto de cumpleaños para Ari's Madness, del foro ¡Siéntate!] Adv: muerte de personajes. Post-manga.

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de InuYasha pertenecen única y exclusivamente a Rumiko Takahashi.

**Advertencia: **Muerte de personajes.

**Pareja: **InuYasha/Kagome.

•**Capítulo único•**

El viento meció sus cabellos de forma suave, lenta, refrescante.

Cerró los ojos.

Dejó que el viento le revolviera todo el cabello y le diera de lleno en el rostro.

Estaba solo… Al igual que hacía casi setenta años atrás, antes de conocer a Kikyô.

Sonrió con nostalgia.

¿Por qué siempre terminaba perdiendo y lastimando, de una u otra forma, a aquellos que tanto amaba?

Siempre terminaba solo. Ese era su destino, y lo sabía. La felicidad no podía ser eterna siendo él un hanyô.

Su destino era una mierda. Simplemente eso. Le daba la ilusión de felicidad y luego se la arrebataba de sopetón, sin poder evitarlo, y al final siempre terminaba igual… solo.

Habían pasado ya casi dos meses… Dos meses en los que su única compañía era él mismo. No podía volver, lo sabía. No quería ver la expresión de pánico y miedo en los aldeanos de nuevo… El rostro sorprendido y destrozado de sus amigos… Las lágrimas… Las muertes… El sufrimiento…

Kagome…

Apretó los puños con fuerza y golpeó el suelo con rabia.

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué tuvo que ser de ese modo?

No podría olvidarlo nunca. Ver las amargas lágrimas que su mujer derramaba.

Sí, seguía siendo su mujer, y en serio que lo lamentaba. La marca era para siempre, pero no volvería a verla nunca más. Sabía que ella no querría volver a verlo, no después de lo que había hecho. Ella no lo perdonaría nunca, y siendo honesto, ni siquiera él podría hacerlo.

Lo sabía. ¡Él lo sabía! No debía de haberse quedado en la aldea, siempre fue un peligro, de una u otra forma.

Aun sentía el olor a sangre.

Le daba asco, terror. Sus garras siempre estarían impregnadas de sangre, él lo sabía.

Siguió su camino sin rumbo, esperando absolutamente nada del destino.

Estaba seguro que en donde estaba ya nadie lo encontraría. O al menos eso esperaba.

Los gritos, el llanto… Las lágrimas y los sollozos. Eso nunca saldría de su mente.

— ¡Chichi-hue!

Golpeó un árbol con fuerza.

¿Por qué?

— ¡¿Por qué?!—gritó desesperado golpeando de nuevo el árbol, tumbándolo por completo.

Un gran estruendo se hizo presente en el lugar. El árbol había caído con gracia al suelo.

La voz juvenil y alegre aun lo atormentaba. Sabía que nunca podría librarse de ella.

La sangre manchando todo su cuerpo… Sus ropas completamente destrozadas…

— ¡Prometí protegerlos, maldición!—exclamó con furia y rabia hacia sí mismo.

Era un maldito, todo lo que merecía era sentirse miserable.

**-FlashBack-**

Humo.

Fuego.

Las cabañas estaban completamente prendidas en fuego.

Los cadáveres de aldeanos inocentes decoraban el lugar dándole un toque terrorífico y macabro.

Solo un ser sin ni una pizca de corazón se atrevería a hacer eso.

Sango se hallaba inconsciente, junto con un Miroku prácticamente sin vida. Sus hijos, que en esos momentos ya llegaban a ocho, los rodeaban con lágrimas en los ojos, tratando de mantenerlos con vida.

Shippô por suerte no había llegado a la aldea, por lo cual nunca se dio por enterado.

Los techos de las cabañas caían debido a su falta de estabilidad.

Los llantos de los pequeños inundaban el lugar. Los pequeños que habían sobrevivido, claro.

Uno de esos llantos en particular, era el de un niño de cabellera plateada con pequeñas orejitas de perro. El niño sollozaba junto al cuerpo sin vida de su hermana, aferrándose a su madre.

El cruel demonio le había arrancado el corazón, y los miraba con una sonrisa macabra.

Kagome tenía amargas lágrimas deslizándose por sus mejillas, y abrazaba con fuerza a su pequeño, mientras miraba al yôkai, quien la miraba con una sonrisa sádica y con las garras listas para atacar de nuevo.

Miró los ojos rojos y las pupilas azules de su marido. Tetsusaiga se había perdido en quien sabe donde luego de la lucha contra un fuerte demonio de aspecto deforme.

Las marcas moradas y el cabello erizado le daban un aspecto aun más salvaje. Su conciencia había desaparecido por completo y solo podía concentrarse en la diversión.

Matar.

Matar a sangre fría, como ya lo había hecho con su primogénita.

—InuYasha, por favor, reacciona. —pidió Kagome entre sollozos, con la visión nublada por las lágrimas.

El yôkai parecía haberse calmado luego de matar y destruir a media aldea.

—InuYasha. —sollozó de nuevo. No podía verlo sufrir. Sabía que esto él no se lo perdonaría nunca, pero ella sabía que él no era el verdadero culpable.

'InuYasha…'-resonó en su mente.

Sí, ese era su nombre. Lo llamaba a él.

¿Quién?

Entre el humo y las cenizas pudo sentirla.

Su hembra. Su mujer.

Un destello dorado apareció en sus orbes azulados.

De pronto parecía que matar había quedado en segundo puesto.

—Ka…gome…

De pronto pareció reaccionar, como si le hubieran dado una bofetada.

Se sintió incapaz de sostener su cuerpo y cayó de rodillas, viendo hacia adelante, distinguiendo la figura de su mujer, quien abrazaba un cuerpo inerte entre sus brazos.

Aterrado miró sus manos.

Sangre.

Sus manos estaban llenas de sangre inocente.

Todo había ocurrido de nuevo, solo que esta vez…

—Y-Yo…—sintió como, sin poder evitarlo, las lágrimas comenzaban a salir.

Sangre… de todos.

Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Rikichi, Hikari…

Sangre…

Sangre de su propia hija.

Pudo verle el pecho destrozado y sin poder evitarlo un grito desgarrador escapó por su garganta.

Golpeó el suelo con fuerza, sintiéndose incapaz de levantar la mirada.

Sintió una mano en su hombro.

Al levantar la vista pudo ver la expresión dolida y destrozada de Kagome.

La alejó como si su tacto le quemara.

—No te acerques. —le dijo, a lo que ella intentó hacer todo lo contrario. — ¡No te acerques! —le gritó con lágrimas en los ojos.

— ¡InuYasha, por favor…!

— ¡No! ¡Todo esto es mi culpa! —miró la aldea destrozada. — ¿Yo hice todo esto? —dijo para sí mismo, aunque Kagome pudo escucharlo. — ¡No te acerques! —volvió a gritarle al ver como ella intentaba caminar hacia él. — ¿No lo entiendes? —gruñó. — ¡Soy un peligro! ¡Terminaré matándolos a todos! ¡Yo…! ¡MALDICIÓN! —gritó con rabia, enojo, dolor…

Sollozó.

— ¡Matte! —Kagome corrió hacia él, pero la detuvo atacando con sus garras, casi por mero instinto, pero sin llegar a lastimarla.

Se miró las manos aterrado, siendo consciente de lo que acababa de hacer.

—InuYasha…—susurró ella con dolor.

Le dirigió una última mirada a su esposa, luego a su hijo y a lo que quedaba de su hija.

Apretó los puños con dolor, mientras su flequillo tapaba su mirada.

—Lo siento, Kagome.

**-Fin FlashBack-**

Eso hacía ya dos meses.

Luego había salido huyendo como un cobarde y no había tenido intenciones, ni fuerzas para regresar.

No podía hacerlo. Había matado a su propia hija. Sangre de su sangre, a la que había prometido proteger.

No sabía si Sango y Miroku habían sobrevivido. No lo creía.

Tal vez debería solo darse por vencido y esperar que algún yôkai o animal carroñero acabara con él; así sería todo más fácil.

Después de todo, si seguía viviendo lo haría sin tener un sentido… Ya no tenía que proteger.

Mentía. Él sí tenía que proteger, pero no podía hacerlo, porque nadie los protegería de él mismo.

Sin él… Estarían mejor, ya no sufrirían. Y él estaría tranquilo sabiendo que ya no podría hacerles daño.

No volvería a ver a alguno de sus amigos nunca. No volvería a ver a Hikari, su pequeña Hikari, la primera hija que había tenido con su esposa. Tampoco volvería a ver al pequeño Takeru, su otro hijo. Al menos a él no lo había herido. Y sobretodo…

No volvería a ver a Kagome.

Era lo mejor. Para él, para ella, para su pequeño, para los que habían sobrevivido en la aldea.

Estaría solo, esta vez para siempre.

Maldijo el momento en que Kagome le había quitado el kotodama no nenju. Si aun lo llevara puesto ella podría haberlo detenido, pero no.

Ahora el trauma jamás se iría. La imagen de su hija ensangrentada nunca se iría de su mente. El rostro asustado y lloroso de Takeru… Las lágrimas y el dolor de Kagome.

Ahora estaba solo, nadie volvería a estar con él.

Durante esos meses que había vagado completamente solo había estado luchando contra las imágenes e ilusiones que su mente le mostraba.

A veces volteaba y Kagome se encontraba allí, viéndole con odio y rencor. A veces podía ver los ojos dorados de Hikari, sonriéndole como antes lo hacía. Aun podía escucharla llamarlo…

—Chichi-hue…

Golpeó y derrumbó otro árbol.

En otras ocasiones escuchaba la risa de Takeru.

El aire que lo rodeaba era puro dolor y melancolía. Esos momentos jamás volverían, y él tampoco.

Se dejó caer derrotado junto a las raíces de un árbol y recostó su espalda contra este.

Miró a su alrededor y observo la calma del bosque.

Cerró los ojos y dejó escapar todo el aire que había dentro de sus pulmones.

Ese bosque sería lo único que vería durante lo que le quedaba de existencia.

Sin saberlo dejó de ser consciente del mundo que lo rodeaba y tan solo pudo imaginarse a él, solo, en medio de la nada, esperando algo; algo que jamás llegaría.

—InuYasha…

Sonrió con melancolía.

De nuevo su mente le hacía oír cosas extrañas. Parecía como si en serio estuviera allí, pero era imposible.

Sintió como algo acariciaba su flequillo y frunció el ceño.

—Sé que estás despierto, por favor, abre los ojos.

—Si lo hago ya no estarás. —dijo al aire.

—No me iré.

Decidió abrir los ojos, los cuales chocaron con unos expresivos ojos azules, que lo miraban con dolor… y la verdad algo de lástima.

—Kagome, ¿por qué…?—logró articular, dolido.

—No fue tu culpa, InuYasha. —susurró ella, acariciando su mejilla, tratando de consolarlo, arrodillándose junto a él.

— ¿Cómo me encontraste? —dijo apartando la mano de ella de su rostro de forma algo brusca.

—Seguí tu rastro junto con Kirara.

—Debes irte, es peligroso que estés conmigo. —dijo de forma tosca, poniéndose en pie.

—No me iré sin ti. —declaró.

— ¿Qué no lo entiendes? —gruñó. — ¡No puedo regresar! No después de…—no se sintió con fuerzas para poder completar la oración.

—No fue tu culpa. Todos lo saben, en la aldea nadie te guarda rencor, todos te quieren de vuelta. —dijo ella.

— ¿Miroku y Sango… están bien? —se animó a preguntar.

—Ellos son fuertes, y tú también lo eres, InuYasha.

—No, si lo fuera, nada de esto habría pasado. —apretó sus puños. —La maté. ¡Maldición! ¡La destrocé con mis propias garras! —un gruñido feroz escapó de su garganta y golpeó el suelo con fuerza como decima vez en el día.

Ella se apresuró a llegar a su lado y abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas contra su pecho.

Dejó que se desahogara y rozó una de sus orejas con su nariz, en un gesto íntimo y tierno.

—No pude controlarme. —dejo ir en un sollozo.

Sin poder evitarlo ella también comenzó a llorar.

Le dolía. Claro que le dolía, era su primera hija, de ella y de InuYasha, y aunque una parte de ella deseaba echarle la culpa y poder desahogarse, sabía que no podría, ya que él no tenía la culpa, y seguramente él era quien estaba sufriendo más que cualquiera.

Él aferró sus manos en la cintura de la miko y se permitió ser abrazado. La necesitaba, claro que la necesitaba, pero no podía volver con ella ni con Takeru, era un peligro para todos.

—Maldición. —masculló entre el llanto. —Hikari…

Ella sollozó al escuchar el nombre de su hija.

—Ella tampoco podría culparte. —le dijo en un susurro. —Ella te amaba, InuYasha, igual que Takeru y yo.

Rozó con la nariz el cuello de la chica, llenándose de su aroma.

—Prometí protegerlos…

—Lo sé, pero no podemos hacer nada, InuYasha. Por favor, vuelve conmigo a la aldea. Takeru también quiere verte.

—Kagome, yo…

Lo separó de ella y se acercó para besar la comisura de sus labios.

Él cerró los ojos y movió la cabeza, para poder sentir los labios de ella sobre los suyos, en un pequeño beso, casto, sencillo, pero cargado de sentimientos.

—No podría volver a hacerles daño. —dijo en un susurro, a centímetros de sus labios.

—Si no vuelves, yo me quedaré contigo. —dijo firmemente.

— ¡Claro que no! ¡Debes quedare con Takeru en la aldea!

—Prometí que estaría siempre a tu lado, InuYasha. No pienso dejar que pases por esto solo. Y si te alejas, te encontraré.

Él miró al suelo con un leve sonrojo mientras sentía que ella volvía a abrazarlo, solo que esta vez fue ella quien se refugió en su pecho.

— ¿Por qué? —musitó. —Soy un monstruo.

Ella negó con lágrimas en los ojos.

—No lo eres. No eres ningún monstruo, solo estás herido. También era mi hija, InuYasha, no tienes idea del dolor que me provocó perderla, pero si llegase a perderte a ti también…—no pudo continuar, ya que un sollozo escapó de su garganta.

La abrazó con fuerza.

Esa mujer estaba loca si creía que estar con él era seguro, no podía creer que ella lo perdonase.

—Regresa conmigo y Takeru, él también te necesita.

—Kagome, yo…

—Onegai, somos tu familia, te necesitamos, InuYasha. —dijo ella apretándose contra su cuerpo.

Cerró los ojos y se limitó a abrazarla.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

La llevaba en su espalda, como siempre había sido costumbre hacía dos meses atrás.

Le dijo que iría a la aldea, pero solo la llevaría y luego volvería a irse… para siempre.

—Estamos cerca. —musitó ella reconociendo el claro del pozo y el Goshimboku.

—Aa. —asintió.

Le pidió que la bajara de su espalda y besó su mejilla. Quería tranquilizarlo, decirle que todo estaba bien, que ella estaba con él.

Al entrar a la aldea no se atrevió a levantar la mirada, se sentía culpable, probablemente hasta sus amigos lo odiarían.

Un pequeño niño de ocho años con orejitas de perro, cabello plateado y ojos dorados los distinguió desde que pusieron el primer pie en la aldea.

— ¡Chichi-hue! ¡Oka-chan!

La voz entre emocionada y desesperada del niño logró hacer que sus amigos, Miroku y Sango, salieran de su cabaña ansiosos.

— ¡InuYasha! —gritó Sango con notable alivio en su voz.

Él mantenía la mirada gacha hasta que sintió como prácticamente se abalanzaban sobre él y lo tumbaban al piso.

Takeru, Miroku, Sango y hasta Shippô, quien había salido de quien sabe dónde, se lanzaron a abrazarlo en cuanto lo vieron.

— ¡Que alivio que hayas vuelto! —dijo Sango.

— ¡Nos preocupamos por ti, perro tonto! —exclamó Shippô, quien seguía igual que muchos años antes debido a su linaje yôkai.

—Me alegra que Kagome-sama haya podido encontrarte, amigo, nos tenias a todos preocupados. —dijo Miroku.

— ¿N-No…? ¿No me odian? —dijo en un susurro.

Miroku, Sango y Shippô, quienes ya se habían separado de él, lo miraban como si estuviera loco.

—Claro que no, sabemos que no fue tu culpa. —le dijo Sango, conciliadora.

—Chichi-hue. —sollozó el pequeño Takeru, aun abrazado a su padre. —No vuelvas a dejarnos.

Logró ponerse en pie pero sin que lo soltara su hijo.

—Yo… ¿Cómo pueden perdonarme?

—No debemos perdonarte nada, InuYasha. —dijeron todos al unísono, incluida Kagome.

—Pero…

Kagome le sonrió y lo abrazó junto con su hijo.

Al abrazo se unieron Miroku, Sango y Shippô.

—Gracias…

_'Todo está bien, chichi-hue, no fue tu culpa. Te quiero.'_


End file.
